


Scar Stories

by passionatememes



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: ALSO IMPLIED THAT THERE IS A LOT OF NONCON SHIT BUT NOTHING IS SAID SO I DIDNT PUT THE WARNING ON IT, Angst, ITS NOT BAD BUT STILL YES HELLO, M/M, SELF HARM MENTION JS, ahahahahahahhahah sei is one of my favorites why do i do this, mizuki just wants to make sei happy and he's still learning about him, mizusei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatememes/pseuds/passionatememes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like to think that every scar tells a story," Mizuki explained. "They tell stories of both weakness and strength."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Stories

The bathroom door opened just as Sei pulled off his shirt. He had been changing into some pajamas, but now he had froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights as Mizuki blinked and looked at him.

“Oh shit, sorry, Sei,” he muttered, not bothered by the fact that Sei only had a pair of underwear on. His eyes glanced up to his face and then caught sight of his arms, the arms that Sei usually kept under long sleeves.

There were scars everywhere, on his arms, on his torso and on his back. Mizuki wasn’t sure where Sei could’ve possibly gotten so many scars, from what he knew, he had been locked away in his room for the past twenty-three years of his life. He looked back to meet Sei’s eyes, only Sei was looking away, hugging himself.

“I-It’s okay, Mizuki,” he mumbled, obviously embarrassed that Mizuki saw him in such a state. “I-I…”

“Jesus Christ, Sei, how did you get all of those?”

Sei looked to the side. “... I…” He shook his head, looking down and seeing that his hands were shaking.

Mizuki frowned, going over to hug him. To his surprise, Sei jerked himself away, throwing his hands up in front of his face and backing into the bathroom corner.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you…” Mizuki honestly didn’t know what to do. He felt his heart snap in two when he saw Sei’s expression. He looked so pale and terrified, tears welling up in his eyes.

“... I’m sorry…” Mizuki noticed that Sei had started trembling. He frowned.

“Hey… It’s okay.” He backed away slowly, trying to help Sei calm down. “I’ll leave you here to change, okay? I’m going to go make some tea too, so it’ll be ready when you come back out. Take your time…” Mizuki slowly closed the door and went to the kitchen. He frowned, filling a kettle with water and setting it on the stove. He realized he didn’t know that much about Sei, even though they’d been dating for almost  a year now. Mizuki sighed, leaning against the counter and waiting for the tea to boil.

 

After around a half an hour, Sei had finally calmed down enough to exit the bathroom. He hugged his sweater around himself, going and sitting on the couch and then pulling up his hood. Mizuki didn’t hear him leave the bathroom and was just about to check on him when he saw him sitting on the couch with his knees hugged to his chest.

“Hey…” He said softly, grabbing the two mugs of tea from the counter and then setting them on the coffee table. Sei looked up, nodding at him and wiping his face.

“Are you okay?”

“I-I th-” Sei had to take a moment to clear his throat. “... I t-think so…”

Mizuki nodded. “... I’m sorry for what happened there. I obviously brought up some painful memories for you and I didn’t mean to.”

Sei nodded back. “... I-It… It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

Mizuki looked at him. “... Hey, I have a fuck-ton of scars too, so you’re not alone in that.” He moved and took off his shirt, finding the long scar that went across his belly button. “This one is from this time I tripped and then skidded down a hill… Apparently there was a piece of glass I was sliding on, but I didn’t even notice until someone pointed out that I was bleeding…” He gave a small laugh and then turned his back to him so he could see his back. “The one there is from surgery I had once because my back was fucked up.”

“That’s like a lot of mine…” Sei finally commented. Mizuki nodded.

“I like to think that every scar tells a story. Like this one,” He showed him a burn scar on his hip. I had a bunch of strike-anywhere matches in my pocket. I didn’t think they would light by rubbing against each other…”

Sei gave a small smile at that.

“... Didn’t that hurt?”

“Fuck yeah it did, but now that it’s over, it’s funny.” Mizuki smiled back, leaning against the couch. “Do you have any good scar stories?”

Sei seemed to retract back in his shell a little at that question. “... Not really. Not much funny happened there…”

“Not even one funny story? I don’t believe that…” he nudged him gently. Sei looked at him blankly and then sighed, pulling his sweatshirt and the shirt he had underneath off.

“Surgery, surgery, surgery, surgery, surgery, surgery… all the rest here are surgery,” he said softly, pointing to various scars on his torso. “... Handcuffs,” he added, pointing to ones on his wrist.

“Handcuffs?”

“... There were a lot of surgeries I tried to run away from.” Sei’s expression suggested there was more to it, but Mizuki didn’t press further.

“... What about these?” He pointed to the scars running up and down Sei’s arms.

“Needle scars,” he explained, pausing when he saw the other scars Mizuki was pointing to. “Those… um. Those are…” He looked down, hugging himself. “... Self inflicted,” Sei finally muttered.

“... Oh.” Mizuki had had no idea that Sei had been through so much. “... Are you okay with me hugging you now?”

Sei nodded, not moving, so Mizuki moved over and pulled him into his lap. He felt Sei tense up as he put his hands on his bare skin so he grabbed a blanket and put it over him, hugging him tightly after.

“I told you that there were no funny stories to go with mine.” Sei sighed, pulling the blanket around himself.

“... You know what? We’ll make some good stories to go with them then~” Mizuki grinned, kissing his head. “Those handcuff scars? That’s because you were kidnapped by bandits and bravely fought your way back home, saving everyone around you as well as yourself. Those needle scars? You fell into a cactus one time instead, but if anyone else asks, you tried to get a faulty tattoo by a con man, after he failed to give you a satisfactory tattoo, you tricked him into giving you all the money he had taken from other customers and then returned it to them, putting him out of business. That scar on your stomach? A bomb was set to go off in a children’s hospital but you bravely swallowed the bomb and ran to the countryside. Since you so bravely were willing to sacrifice yourself, the person who set the bomb defused it remotely and you had to undergo surgery to get it out o-”

“Can you defuse a bomb remotely?” Sei asked, interrupting Mizuki.

“Hm… I’m not sure,” he replied. “I’ll have to look that up later, I want to give you accurate stories about your battle scars that you obtained while saving the day~”

Sei leaned his head on Mizuki’s shoulder, giving him a tired smile. “... Thank you, but you really don’t need to make up stories to go with them… I’d rather just forget them altogether.”

“This might sound crazy, but I think you should remember them and be proud of them. I mean, you carried through all that bad shit, right? Your scars are proof of your strength.”

“But I’m not strong, that’s why I have them.” Sei ran a few fingers over the shorter ones on his arm. “... Some of them, anyways.”

“But you are strong, Sei.” Mizuki kissed his head. “I’m gathering that you went through a lot of shit all your life. Any normal person wouldn’t of been able to go through that and hold up like the way that you’re doing now.” He pushed his hair out of his face so he could look into Sei’s eyes. “You are _**so strong**_ , don’t you forget it.”

Sei bit his lip and then looked away, closing his eyes. When he opened them, there were tears on his cheeks. Sei smiled.

“... That’s the first time anyones ever said that to me. Thank you, Mizuki,” he leaned up, pecking his lips shyly.

 

“I love you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this ended on a slightly happier note, am i right? aha sei is so sad all the time he needs to be protected at all costs


End file.
